Switched!
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: FINISHED Kurama and the gang were on a mission. When he tried to change back from Youko to Shuichi, nothing happened. What is the Youko going to do now? R&R please!
1. Uh Oh!

Title: Switched!!!

Author: KuRaMaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. .......

"Great!! Where did the fire demon go now?!!!" Kurama asked himself. He then sensed a certain youkai's ki.

"Hn." A voice said.

"There you are. Come on. Koenma wants to speak with us." Kurama said. He nodded and went to Koenma's office in spirit world.

"Ah! There you are!! Now, Yusuke is off fighting the demons with Kuwabara but they're losing badly!!" Koenma said. Hiei laughed at this.

"What'd you expect from ningens?" he asked. Kurama smiled slightly. Koenma just sighed.

"They're in a forest. I'll transport you there." Koenma said. A portal came out and they walked through. Kurama got into his youko form to run faster.

"Finally!!!" Yusuke said as he noticed them. He was trying to strangle a demon. Hiei got his katana out and sliced it. Youko Kurama started destroying the ones behind Hiei. Pretty soon, every demon was killed.

"Man! Thanks for coming so late!!!!" Kuwabara complained. Hiei smirked at him.

"I didn't want to come. I'd rather see you die but demons were the problem Koenma sent us for." Hiei said. Kurama tried changing back to his human form but nothing happened.

'Oh crap! I didn't switch!!!' he thought. The gang was looking at him, confused.

"Kurama, aren't you suppose to change back yet?" Yusuke asked. Youko Kurama was sweating nervously.

"Urm, I want to check out this world first before changing back to Shuichi Minamino." He said. They eyed him suspiciously.

'Man. I'm gonna be stuck like this for awhile!' Youko thought. Hiei glared at him, secretly. When they left, Hiei just glared at him.

"What're you going to do about it?" Hiei asked. Youko sighed, forgetting the fact that Hiei can read thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess I have to go to Shuichi's school for him. Live his life." Youko said. Hiei smirked.

"Yeah, and telling his mom about the hair and the eyes. What're you going to say? Mom, I dyed my hair silver and I got gold contacts for the heck of it." Hiei said and laughed a little. He smirked, thinking of the look on his mom's face.

"Then what the heck am I suppose to do?!!!" Youko asked, glaring. Hiei just looked at him.

"Why not stay in the makai then? Until Koenma can find out how to undo it." Hiei said. Youko sighed and nodded. They went to Koenma again, only to find him working on a stack of paper.

"May I help...YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurama!!! I told you not to use that form! It still freaks me out!!!" Koenma said. Youko just smirked.

"Get use to it cause I'm gonna stay like this for awhile." Youko said. Koenma looked confused and looked at Hiei with a what-the-heck-happened look.

"He couldn't switch back to his human form. That's all. Till then, he'll be staying here cause he can't show this form to his mother." Hiei said. Koenma started looking for a solution.

"Go to your room then. I'm sure you know which one is yours." Koenma said. Youko frowned and went. When he got there, he jumped on the bed and sighed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. Crap." Youko said to himself. He sighed and fell asleep.

TBC...

Like? It's my first YYH fanfiction so go easy with the reviews. I'll be happy if I get some ideas. Sorry if it was short!!!


	2. School Days

Title: Switched!!!

Author: KurAmaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho though I wish I did.

School Days

The next morning, Youko woke to the sun.

"Blast that sunlight." he growled and grumpily got out of bed. He went and did the ningen stuff (brushing teeth, washing face, etc.). He changed into Shuichi's clothes and left for school.

"DANGIT!!! I forgot about the ears!!! Crap!" he yelled. He saw Hiei with a hat in his hand. Hiei smirked and gave it to him.

"Just so no one will see your ears," he said. Youko put it on and left for school.

"I hope people won't notice," he muttered. When he arrived, he went to his class. The girls turned and their eyes widened.

'Shit!!!' he thought and took his seat. The girls drooled over him.

"Hey, Shuichi! What happened to you?" a girl asked. He sighed mentally. He managed to make a smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just thought of a little change." He said, trying to keep his cool. They just stared dreamily into his golden eyes. He wanted to glare at them but then thought of his human side's expression. He shivered.

A few hours of torture, he went to lunch but didn't eat anything. The girls crowded around him.

"Shuichi! Want my sandwich? It's fresh," a girl said. He shook his head. When he tried to stand up, the girls glomped his arm and pulled him back down.

'Hiei! I know you can hear me!! Get these stupid girls off of me!!!!!' he yelled in his head.

'Agh. Couldn't you be a little quieter? Fine. Hold on,' Hiei said in his head. Just then, the school was covered in smoke and Youko was able to make the escape. He met Hiei in the tree.

"Thanks Hiei. I owe you a lot," he said. Hiei smirked.

"I suppose you had fun?" he asked.

"Hell no! School is now known as the torture chamber," he grumbled. They went back to Koenma and Youko slammed the door open.

"You could've just knocked," Koenma said. Youko just glared at him.

"WHEN AM I GONNA SWITCH BACK?!!!!!" he yelled, shaking the whole room. Koenma just shivered.

"It seems that someone has blocked your powers from switching back. I can find out who but then, you'll have to find him and kill him," Koenma said.

"Fine. The sooner the better," he said. Koenma started searching and Youko just went to his room.

A few days later, Koenma bursted into Youko's room.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST KNOCKED!!!!!" he yelled. Koenma was breathing rapidly.

"I found out who it is. It is a demon called Yemah. He is in the forest of the Makai. Find him and kill him if you want to change back to Shuichi again," Koenma said and left. Hiei and the gang came in and nodded. They went to the makai and went to the forest.

"I suppose you would like to go back inside the human's body?" Hiei asked. Youko muttered something under his breath. Hiei smirked. They were walking until arrows flew out.

"JUMP!" they yelled and jumped about 20 feet in the air. They looked around and saw ninjas everywhere.

"He is starting to get on my nerves!" Youko said. Hiei smirked and knew what was going to happen. Youko threw some seeds to the ground and they grew into man-eating plants. It ate the ninjas up in a bite.

"I really hope that was appetizing," Youko said. They heard rustling nearby and they got into fighting stance. Out came, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What are you doing here?" Youko growled. Yusuke and Kuwabara put their hands up.

"Koenma sent us to come with you guys. Jeez, Youko," Yusuke said.

"Fine. Whatever," Youko said. They turned and walked towards the mountain. Once they climbed up, they arrived at a cave and inside was Yemah.

"Ah, the great Youko Kurama has come to rescue the human," Yemah said.

"Where is he?" Youko growled. Yemah smirked and pointed to the wall. They looked in that direction and gasped. Shuichi looked like he had been tortured and raped near death. He kept spilling blood. Youko got furious and slammed Yemah into a wall.

"Ah, what's the matter, Kurama? Don't you like the look of human blood?" Yemah said and smirked.

"Shut up. That was in the past. Leave my other side alone, bastard," Youko growled.

"Or you'll do what?" Yemah said. Youko got out a seed and threw it to the ground next to him.

"Or I'll send you to hell," Youko said, as the man-eating plant began moving closer to Yemah. He had a look of fear written on his face.

"Get us back in one body," Youko said. Yemah held his hands up.

"I can't. Once the spell has been performed, I can't change it back," Yemah said. Hiei knew he was telling the truth.

"It's true, Kurama," Hiei said. Youko's eyes widened.

"DIE!!!!" Youko yelled and threw him to the man-eating plants. He could hear the screams and smirked.

"Serves him right," Youko said and dashed over to Shuichi. Youko took off his shirt and put it around Shuichi to keep him warm.

'What in hell's name is wrong with me? Why do I act like this towards Shuichi?' Youko thought. He broke the chains and carried Shuichi back towards Koenma quickly.

Well, that's it for now! I hope you R&R for this story! I need at least 5......5 reviews to post the next chappie. I think that will be the last chappie, the next one. Okay, bye!


	3. What to do?

Title: Switched!!!

Author: KurAmaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, though I wish I did so it would be a Shounen ai show.

What to do?

Youko placed Shuichi on his bed in spirit world.

'What's gonna happen now? How're we gonna work this out?' Youko thought. He was interrupted by a moan. He turned and saw Shuichi regaining consciousness and opening his eyes. He got up and looked around and saw Youko.

"Shuichi, don't be afraid," Youko said. Shuichi's eyes went wide.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. Youko was covering his ears, painfully. Shuichi jumped up and backed up to the wall.

"Y-You. H-How did you get out?" he asked, pointing at Youko. Youko now had swirls in his eyes.

"Dude, Shuichi, do you have to yell so loud?" Youko asked. Shuichi kept his cool. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara dashed in.

"What's up? We heard yelling!" Yusuke said. Then, he saw Shuichi back to the wall and Youko dizzy. Everyone had a sweatdrop at the sight.

"Woah. SO I guess you found out, Kurama," Kuwabara said. Shuichi nodded.

"How did you get out of my body I ask again," Shuichi said.

"Hey, I don't know. Some stupid sorcerer or whatever he was separated us and there is no cure for it, alright?" Youko said after he was out of his dizziness. Everything came back to Shuichi. He huddled his knees close to him.

"Would you mind," Youko said to Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused. Hiei seemed to get the message and dragged them out. Youko went over to Shuichi and moved some strands out of his face. He looked up.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Youko said. Shuichi nodded.

"So, how was my school?" Shuichi asked, smiling. Youko did an anime fall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!!!" Youko yelled with an anime vein. Shuichi chuckled.

"I swear, I knew you didn't stand a chance against school," Shuichi said. Youko now had two anime veins.

"Next I go there, I swear I'll destroy everyone of those glomping girls. Hmph. They're not my time," Youko said. Shuichi smiled.

"I'd appreciate that, a lot," Shuichi said. Youko smirked.

"Care to tell me what happened at school?" Shuichi asked. Youko sweatdropped.

"Why not?" Youko said. He sat on the bed and began telling him every single detail. Shuichi kept laughing. After a few hours of laughing, Shuichi was worn out and wiped the tears from laughing. There was silence.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Shuichi asked. Youko looked up, making the face(A/N: Just like Inuyasha when he has his pouting face.). Shuichi raise an eyebrow.

"Shuichi, I...I...," Youko said, then paused.

"You what?" Shuichi said. Youko took a deep breath.

"I love you, Shuichi," Youko said. Shuichi eyes relaxed.

"Ah, what took you so long to tell me? Aishiteru, mo," Shuichi said. Youko looked up and saw a smiling Shuichi. He went over and gave a kiss. Once he pulled back, a shocked Shuichi fainted. Youko smirked.

'Guess, he didn't expect that,' he thought.

Owari!!!!!

End!!!!!

Finally I'm finished! I hope you like it! This was my first YuYu Hakusho story so go easy if I did something wrong. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!!!!!!!!! And absolutely no...**NO** complaining on how much you love Youko and Shuichi! How they should be your's. Ugh. Bai!


End file.
